1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to folding tables. More particularly, the invention relates to modular folding tables which can be connected to each other in a variety of configurations.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Modular tables have been known in the art for many years. Some of these tables are designed to be used with chairs and some are not. With regard to the tables intended to be used with chairs, the location of the table legs becomes an issue. It is important that the table legs be arranged so as to allow a chair to be pulled up underneath the table. This is not so difficult with a single table but with modular connecting tables, it can become a challenge.